


A Blank Urgency

by batss



Category: Good Behavior (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batss/pseuds/batss
Summary: “You say no; you do not mean it. So, we need a safeword."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains choking.

“You’re fidgeting,” Javier accuses.

 

That was an hour ago. It’s only got worse. She’s picked off all her nail polish now, and there’s little flakes of the stuff over the passenger car seat. Javier watched her do it and huffed, but he didn’t say anything. Just drove a little faster, creeping slightly above the speed limit, shaving a few minutes off the drive to their motel room.

 

But nothing changes, when they get there. She throws open the passenger-side door when he parks and lights a cigarette while he pays for their room and gets their bags. That gives her something to do with her hands, but there’s still a twisting tension in her spine that won’t let her stay still, a blank urgency that makes her want to steal something, drink, smoke.

 

Javier comes to fetch her, when her cigarette has burned down to the filter and the heat of it is stinging her fingers. Letty’s been watching it burn out.

 

“Come inside,” he says, so she does, standing just inside the doorway of the small, dimly lit room as Javier unbuttons his shirt and drapes it carefully over a chair. She watches the play of muscles on his back as he bends to unlace his shoes. Finds herself propelled towards him by that restlessness. He stands back up, turns to her. She brings her hands to his chest, then steps backwards so he follows her to the bed. They fall back onto it, and he kisses her deeply, his hand cupping her face.

 

“No,” Letty says.

 

Javier stops in an instant, taking his hand off her face, crawling off her body so he is no longer touching her at all. Her legs, her body: they’re cold now, without the heat of him there. The absence of his pressure against her leaves her bereft, untethered, antsy.

 

“Not no,” she corrects, and pulls him to her.

 

He laughs, dodges her mouth as it reaches for his. “We need a safe word, with you.”

“What?”

“You say no; you do not mean it. So, we need a safe word,” Javier explains. He pauses for a moment. Frowns. Looks back, triumphant. “Gooseberry.”

“Gooseberry?”

“Yes, gooseberry.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever said that word in my life.”

“Then it works perfectly.”

 

Javier cups her face gently, stroking his thumb against her cheekbone. It’s too much, again. This kind of expectant, tender way he’s looking at her. Like she’s someone different. Someone who hasn’t been alone forever, someone who hasn’t spent the last few hours resisting the urge to do something destructive, someone who knows how to be looked at like that, who won’t disappoint him.

 

She takes his hand in both of hers and moves it to her neck. Where he’s had it before, when he was angry, when he was trying to take control. His eyes snap to hers, and he breathes in sharply. Letty nods.

 

“Just as well we have a safe word,” Javier says, and Letty starts a retort, starts to tell him to shut up and fuck her already. But his hand tightens on her throat then, and her words disappear in her involuntary gasp.

 

“Good,” Javier mutters. “If you want me to stop, tap me three times.” His hand relaxes. “You understand?”

“Yes,” Letty breathes.

“Good girl. Now, finally, I might have some peace.”

 

Letty rolls her eyes, and Javier’s hand tightens again. She pushes into it, closing her eyes. His hand massages at her throat. Not pressing too hard, but it’s a little uncomfortable, a little difficult to breathe. She opens her eyes to watch him, but he’s looking at her neck. She can imagine: his tan, callused fingers, his broad palm over her pale skin. Her eyes slip closed, her legs fall open beneath him.

 

They’re both still mostly dressed. Jeans, both of them. She wraps a leg over his hips and arches into him. His hand leaves her neck to drag heavily down her thigh, hitching her hips against his. He’s always quick to respond to her. She can feel that he’s hard through the layers of denim. Maybe he likes choking her too. But the choking is new – this isn’t. Yesterday, she woke up early and caught him in the shower. She had kissed him, sucked his tongue into her mouth, bit his neck, and then he’d backed her against the tiles. She’d left scratches on his back. She wonders if the marks are still red and angry.

 

Javier pushes her top up, touches the exposed skin with his hand. It’s still a little reverent, and Letty wants it rougher, but the arm Javier is leaning on is by her head, and his fingers are wound in her hair, tugging. It feels good. He lets go of her hair.

“Take it off,” he demands. It’s his voice like she hasn’t heard for weeks. She’s startled, intrigued, but also: she hasn’t moved. He slaps at the side of her ass where her leg is still over his hip. It hurts. “Now.”

 

She divests herself of her top and bra. It’s inelegant, but his expression betrays nothing. He’s not looking at her face anymore, and Letty kind of likes that.

 

His beard scrapes her skin as he mouths at her chest. He licks a nipple: it hardens. His hot tongue and the cold air. His teeth scrape over it, bite gently, and she arches her back, leaning into the sharp sting. He does the same to her other nipple, and she’s gasping now.

 

“Shush,” he says. “Do I need to shut you up?”

 

Javier doesn’t wait for an answer, just reaches for her neck again, pushing against her windpipe until she can’t breathe, so she’s choking when he releases the pressure. He leaves his hand there, heavy, while he tugs her earlobe with his teeth.

“Will you be good?”

Letty nods, and Javier sits back, kneeling between her legs as he unbuttons her jeans. They’re tight, and she helps push them off her hips, kicks them off her legs when he rolls them down to her knees. Her underwear must have come off with them too: she only realizes when his fingers stroke between her legs.

 

“You’re so wet,” he says, and god, she is, she hadn’t noticed, but his callused fingers are gliding through her folds, dipping into her and then sliding up to swipe at her clit. She moans in protest when he pulls away to show her his glistening fingers. “Look at this. Look at you.”

 

She wants them back inside her. He presses them instead to her lips, and she takes them into her mouth. Licks the taste of herself off him while he presses his thigh between her legs. She grinds against him. It’s not enough, but it’s good.

 

“You’re going to leave a stain on my jeans,” Javier tells her, taking his hand from her mouth to push her hips back against the mattress. “Rutting against me like that.” His voice is low, a little cold. It makes her wetter.

 

His fingers are even slicker now, and he slides two into her easily. She clenches around them, greedy, and he fucks her with them. His thumb swipes against her clit.

“Please,” she begs him. “Please.”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Javier pulls his hand away, balancing himself with it while he crawls down her body. Biting at her nipples, scraping his teeth over her stomach. He bites at her inner thigh and slides two fingers back inside her, crooking them. Letty claps her hands against her mouth to keep quiet, closes her eyes, so her whole perspective pinpoints to his talented mouth and his fingers curling in her. He doesn’t let her catch her breath, he’s relentless, chasing her pleasure so fast she can’t breathe, just pant and gasp against her own hands. It’s too much, and she can’t come soon enough, and then she does, and he doesn’t let up, dragging her orgasm out until she can’t bear it, toes curling, every muscle in her body tight, and then his hand and mouth are gone.

 

She opens her eyes, comes back to herself to distantly recognize the sound of his belt as he pushes his jeans a little down his thighs, frees his leaking cock. He grabs her jaw roughly, forces her to look at him. He raises his eyebrows, and she reaches for him. Javier bats her hands out of the way and grabs her hips instead, thrusting into her so hard she shifts up the bed a little. He pulls her back down, envelops her body with his, wrapping his arms behind her back to grab at her shoulders. He fucks her hard, burrowing his head in her shoulder and panting. Letty scrabbles at his back, her nails scratching the raw marks she left yesterday; Javier hisses.

 

She’s clenching around him, she’s about to come again, she can barely breathe. Her ankles crossed behind his back. He bites at her shoulder, his beard scraping against her raw skin. She comes, and he chases her, collapsing against her to catch his breath.

 

Letty laughs, rubbing Javier’s back, his neck. He’s heavy, warm, his back is slick with sweat. She pushes at his shoulder, and he pulls out of her with a groan, collapsing beside her when she rolls out of the way.

 

He protests when she gets up. “Come right back.”

 

His tone is still authoritative, and Letty does as he says. Pees, washes her hands, doesn’t look at herself in the mirror, just goes back to the bedroom where he has an arm outstretched, waiting for her. Letty goes to lie beside him, and he pulls the covers over them both, loops a heavy arm around her waist.

“You were so good,” he tells her.

She wriggles, uncomfortable.

“No. Look at me.”

She does, reluctantly, and his hand cups her face gently.

“If we’re going to do this, we do this after.”

“Oh, like that was just for me?” Letty mocks, “Like you didn’t –”

“Letty,” he interrupts, voice low.

“Fine,” she relents. She tucks her head into his shoulder. His arm is heavy around her. Solid, anchoring. He smells like sweat under his cologne. “We should shower.”

Javier hums. “Yes. Soon.”

His arms tighten. Letty’s eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> Please join me in the comments below to yell at me about this show.


End file.
